


Only a virgin would tremble so

by Adara_Rose



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Making Love, Scott is a virgin, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Scott has waited for a very long time for that someone special.Gil is humbled to be his first… and very, very turned on.CODA for Gil's romance scene.





	Only a virgin would tremble so

It was late in the evening, or at least what passed for evening on the Tempest. Gil felt reasonably confident that most of the ship was asleep, except for Drack who didn’t seem to need it, and of course himself, staring out at the vast expanse of space, thinking that it was beautiful. But there was a pair of deep brown eyes that was even more beautiful, especially in the dim lights of the bridge. There was only the two of them, Kallo and Suvi having turned in almost an hour ago and letting the Tempest hover where she was, suspended not far from Elaaden but far enough away that you could only see part of the planet if you turned your head just right.

 

A pair of warm arms wrapped around him from behind and he smiled, leaning back against Scott’s warm chest. He loved just standing like this, a simple embrace that said much more than the pathfinder knew how to. 

“Let’s get out of here” he said, unable to keep from smiling even as heat pooled in his groin. He wanted the man holding him, and maybe he was finally going to get him. 

“Now?” Scott sounded slightly surprised, but also into the idea. 

“Yeah. Now” Gil’s voice was low, throaty, he almost didn’t recognize it. But this was Scott, beautiful Scott, who had walked into the Tempest and stolen his heart away before he’d even heard the man’s name.

 

They didn’t speak as they walked back to the pathfinder’s quarters, but they didn’t need to. The heat of Scott’s body so close to Gil’s said everything he needed to know. Once in the pathfinder’s quarters, Scott wasted no time spreading himself out on the bed like an offering to God. He could tempt a saint, Gil thought as his eyes roamed over the strong body before him.

“Come here” Scott almost purred, his eyes dark, pupils blown wide with desire.

Gil hesitated. They’d not gone beyond kissing yet, and he wanted to do this right.

“There’s just...” he said slowly, “something I need to say first.”

There was a glint of uncertainty in those pretty brown eyes as Scott sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed and inviting Gil to sit next to him.

“Okay” he said hesitantly.

“I’m serious about you, Ryder” Gil said as he sat down next to him, “I want to do this right. I want absolute trust. I’ve never had that in a relationship.” He laughed softly, self-conscious. 

“To be honest, I’ve always been drawn to the danger of not having that.” He turned to look at Scott, taking in the chiseled cheekbones, the soft lips begging for kisses, the way his ridiculously long eyelashes swept his cheeks as he blinked slowly. 

“But with you… here…” Gil put a hesitant hand on Scott’s thigh, felt the strong muscles tremble slightly at his touch. “You wanna feel safe.”

 

Scott’s hand covered his, smoother than it had any business being considering the amount of weapon carrying the man did.

“I want that” Scott breathed, making goosebumps appear all down Gil’s arms.

“That’s what it’s about.” He turned to Scott, wanting to be able to look into those eyes.

“We should always know we have each other’s backs. That we can be completely real with each other.

“So… though we’re both pretty worked up” he smirked briefly,his hand sliding up over Scott’s flat belly and coming to rest on his chest. “We don’t have to go far. We can take it however you want. Fast… slow… now… later.” His hand slid downwards, feeling more than hearing Scott’s breath hitch. “There’s something to be said about… deferred gratification. Building anticipation is… good.”

Scott’s smile was blinding as his hand came up to caress Gil’s cheek.

“Doesn’t mean we have to slam down all the way down on the breaks” he said, his voice husky.

 

The first press of Scott’s lips against his own was sweet, almost hesitant, but quickly grew heated as his tongue came out to wrestle with his own, hot and wet and hungry.

This was familiar territory; they’d made out dozens of times, frantic with desire, but Scott had always pulled away at the last minute, blushing, his hands trembling. But now he wasn’t pulling away; he laid under Gil with flushed cheeks and wide-blown pupils, trembling as Gils hands stroked down his sides as his tongue explored Scott’s mouth, kissing away both his breath and his apprehension.

“You said” Scott gasped when Gil at last broke away to gulp for breath, “absolute honesty. I- I need to tell you-” his hands stroked over Gil’s back as if afraid the other man would pull away, “I- I’ve never.”

The confession was like a suckerpunch straight to the chest, Gil gaping down at the man who suddenly couldn't meet his eyes. A virgin. Holy shit, he was in bed with a virgin. Someone who trusted him to do this right, make it memorable, make it special. 

 

“Scott” he breathed, seeing an embarrassed flush spread up over a tanned neck and stain cheeks bright red. It was exhilarating, to be trusted so. He kissed those blushing cheeks, the trembling eyelids, the mouth that was sweet and hot against his own.

“Let me-” he whispered, hands sliding up under Scott’s shirt, feeling skin burn at his touch.

“Yes” Scott whispered, his hands hesitant, seeking, as they roamed over Gil’s back, unsure where to touch but wanting to learn.

 

They kissed again, sweeter this time, but with that edge of desire that made Gil’s dick harden even more, if that was even possible. He was torn between the instinct to push inside and just fuck until they were both screaming, and taking this sweet and slow, making love to his beautiful lover until the other man was begging him for more and to stop in the same breath.

He undressed Scott slowly, as if unwrapping a gift on Christmas morning, and soon the pathfinder lay before him in only black briefs, that blush spreading down his chest and over his stomach. Gil wanted to trace it with his tongue, but first he took of his clothes, feeling like he was putting on a show as Scott stared at him in something that was a mix of hunger, awe and trepidation.

 

He kissed him again, touching warm skin everywhere he could reach. Scott panted into his mouth, fingers tangling in his hair as Gil’s hands slid his boxers down his thighs, soon leaving them both nude. They pressed against each other, hardness against hardness, Scott nigh-on sobbing with need, shuddering against him.

“Gil” he gasped when Gil abandoned his mouth and instead pressed kisses down his neck.

“Sssh” Gil replied, his voice low and deep as if afraid to breaking this moment by being too loud, “let me touch you.”

Scott’s body relaxed at those words, sinking back against the bed, as if unaware just how beautiful he was in that moment. His legs parted instinctively, letting Gil rest between them like an embrace as they slowly, languidly, slipped and moved together. Gil slid a hand between them, wrapping his hand around both their cocks and stroking softly. The sound coming from Scott’s mouth was somewhere between a moan and a whimper, his hands clutching at Gil’s shoulders in desperation as his hips jerked up.

 

“You’re so beautiful” Gil said, watching an embarrassed expression come over Scott’s face.

“I’m not-” he protested but GIl just kissed him until his mouth was silent and open, lips wet and swollen, begging for more kisses.

He stroked faster, loving the way the pathfinder shuddered, how his hands left red welts on his shoulders, the way his eyes were wide and half pleading, half wanting.

“Oh god” Scott panted, his hips rocking in sync with Gil’s hand. “Please-”

“What do you want” Gil panted against his mouth, more turned on than he had been in his life, ravenous for the man clinging to him as if afraid he’d disappear.

“I- I-  _ oh!  _ I don’t know, oh god-”

Lucky then that Gil knew exactly what he wanted. What he had wanted since the first time he kissed Scott, feeling the other man sink into him, mouth eager and desperate under his own.

 

He pulled away from the man he loved, one last kiss to that beautiful mouth and sat up, changing their positions so that he was straddling Scott’s legs, staring down at his body with awe. He truly was beautiful, flushed and hungry, his cock hard and swollen, leaking precome. Gil knew what he wanted; he wanted that cock in him, needed it. Wanted to see Scott shatter with pleasure, hear his desperate moans as he pushed inside, as they came together.

“Wha-” Scott panted, his eyes confused.

“Trust me” Gil said, bending over Scott so he could kiss him again. Then he pressed two fingers into Scott’s mouth with a breathless “suck.”

Saliva wasn’t ideal as lube, but he’d be damned if he left Scott’s bed even for the moments he needed to fetch something more useful. Besides, that meant putting clothes on and he couldn’t bear it, not now, not with Scott under him, aroused and willing and unsure.

 

“Touch yourself,” he ordered as he removed his wet fingers from Scott’s mouth, letting the digits slip down and find his opening, feeling it hot and hungry and begging for more. He had always preferred it like this, on top of the man fucking him, and Scott was no different. Except he was, he was special, beautiful, the man Gil could see himself grow old with.

“Fuck” he gasped as he watched Scott’s hand wrap around his cock, stroking slowly, almost languidly. The man moaned again, pleasure coursing through him, making his face change into something straight out of a fantasy.

Gil pressed one finger into his ass, feeling muscles strain against it, but kept going. He knew it was going to be good, so good, and he kept going. One finger became two, Scott’s panting and moaning driving him to prepare too roughly, too fast, hungry to feel him. 

 

“Gil” Scott gasped, “what are you-”

“You’ll see, babe” Gil replied, stroking his chest, touching swollen nipples begging for his kisses. But that could come later, when Scott wasn’t so worked up, when he wasn’t so hungry for more. Gil wrapped his hand around Scott’s, pulling it away and intertwining their fingers at the same time. 

Scott moaned in protest, but also didn’t try to do anythint o stop him, just looked up at him with those imossible eyes, those eyes that Gil adored so much.

He wrappd his free hand around Scott’s cock, guiding it in between his legs, pushing against his ass, finding his gaping hole, pushing inside.

“Oh god!” someone cried and Gil didn’t know who. It didn’t matter, not as he undulated his hips slowly, getting used to the size and girth of the man under him. It had been too long since he’d last done this, and Scott was larger than he was used to. So big, so beautiful, so good. 

 

The first penetration burned, as Gil had known it would, but that just made him want it more. He planted his hands on Scott’s chest, both holding him down and holding himself steady as he took more of him, rocking his hips slowly as his body became used to the intruder.

“Gil!” Scott moaned, his hands clutching at Gil’s hips as he held on for dear life. His hips rocked in the same rhythm as Gil moved over him, working himself deeper and deeper with every shift of his hips until he bottomed out, Gil gasping at the feeling of being so full it almost hurt. Then he moved his hips again, and Scott’s cock pressed against his prostate just so. The moan he let out was pure filth, his brain flashing with pleasure as his cock jerked and drooled, both ignored and ruling him just then. God, it was so good. 

 

“Scott” he groaned, raising his hips just a bit and pressing himself back down, the slip-glide of Scott’s cock making the nerve endings sing with pleasure in a way they never had before. It made him do it again, loving the way the pathfinder’s grip almost became painful as his hips rose to meet him. It took a bit of time to find a rhythm, Scott pushing up as Gil sank down, but they eventually did. The air was thick with desire, only punctured by moans and the sounds made of the slide of skin against skin, as beautiful as it was obscene.

“That’s it babe” Gil panted, “god, that’s it- so good-”

“Gil” Scott gasped, like it was a prayer. “God. Gil. Oh-”

He rocked his hips faster, loving the way that Scott’s mouth fell open in a long, drawn-out groan. Gil closed his eyes, momentarily, overcome with the pleasure of being joined like this, His hands stroking down Scott’s chest as his he rocked against him, taking him in, drowning in the sensations, wanting more, wanting everything.

 

But of course it couldn’t last forever, not with a man inexperienced, desperate, writhing under him as if he was the one being fucked. Gil leaned forward, seeking Scott’s moaning mouth, finding it and seeking his tongue, kissing him wet and sloppy. Scott thrust up a little harder just then, hitting Gil’s prostate head on, and neither knew who cried out louder with the pleasure spiking through their bodies.

“Scott” Gil groaned, moving his hips faster, “you are amazing.”

Scott sobbed once, his hips thrust up hard enough to make Gil see stars, and then he was coming, buried to the hilt, cock pulsing with it.

Gil almost went cross-eyed, so close to find his pleasure now, Scott still painting his insides with come, wild eyed and trembling.

“Touch me” Gil groaned, throwing his head back, groaning.

“Am touching-” Scott sobbed, his hips shuddering erratically. Gil took his shaking hand, wrapping it around his cock. “Like this” he demanded, Scott’s fingers around his cock too good to handle, but not qute enough.

Scott stroked him with fingers that shook, and Gil rocked forward into his hand, back into his cock that was beginning to soften but still pressed inside, as if they were made for this.

He nearly went cross-eyed when Scott’s fingers slipped over the head of his cock, stroking him just so.

“Yeah” he gasped, “fuck yeah, just like that.”

Scott kissed him again, so much in that kissed Gil’s heart stuttered. It was what he needed, and he tore his mouth away to cry out as he came, writhing on Scott’s cock, pushing forward into his grip, mouth desperate against his.

 

They fell back on the bed in a boneless tangle of limbs, Aftershocks still sliding through them like thick honey, Gil resting his head on Scott’s chest, licking away the sweat.

“Wow” Scott whispered, almost unheard.

“Was it how you imagined” Gil not-asked, a tongue playing with a nipple that stiffened under his tongue.

“Yeah” Scott gasped, his back arching. 

Gil let him go, reluctant, resting his head on his chest again.

“Is it too early to use the L word?” He asked, not daring to look into those brown eyes for what he feared would be there.

Strong, still trembling arms wrapped around him and then he heard the most beautiful words he had ever heard in his life.

“Not for me. I love you, Gil.” 


End file.
